


Flowers

by Im_fine__save_me



Series: Valentines Day 2021 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Flowers, Fluff, Oneshot, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29426640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_fine__save_me/pseuds/Im_fine__save_me
Summary: Even with knowledge of just about every plant in the world, Neville just can't come up with the perfect one for Luna
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood
Series: Valentines Day 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161557
Kudos: 4





	Flowers

Neville nervously skims over the assortments of flowers in the shop.

He could get her Roses! Oh but what color, and what if she doesn't like them? What if they're too romantically cliché for her? No, Roses aren't an option.

His eyes move to another bouquet. Maybe Daffodils are the way to go? No, she's allergic to those, he mentally curses himself for his stupidity.

Forget me Nots? Not her style.

Tulips? They look too dead.

Pansies, maybe? No, they're a reminder of her bully at hogwarts.

Defeated, he walks away. He picks the fullest flower out of a field before he goes to her house. It's not as perfect as he wanted, but it's something.

Neville sighs, scratching the back of his neck as he knocks on her door. He hands her the single Orange Marigold. "Happy Valentines Day! I tried finding you something better, but.."

Luna smiles up at him, face full of nothing but love. "It's wonderful," She holds the flower up in the sun, "It looks a bit like a dirigible plum, don't you think?"


End file.
